wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yechnagoth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screen shot 2011-08-05 at 11.25.34 PM.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE: Hi! Please ask Ronndo and Jackal0Riot for these rights, as they now get to decide who receives them or not. Thanks! Mark (talk) 22:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for all of the advice! I will go edit the changes I have made. Again, thank you. Wow, incredible job on this wiki so far! i've been using it for a little while and decided i would start helping out :D sorry if i mess anything up, im just trying to help improve it c: ~~Fanguine~~ RE: Ah ohkay, got it. I just have to say that ive got very little idea of the whole page layouts and all the scripty business xD so il just stick to filling in the gaps and updating this for now (: Fanguine 19:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you play on Remmington or Tiva? Fanguine 19:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Same here! hahah, whats your character name? Fanguine 19:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, sounds like a plan! Uhhh im having a little trouble here http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Assault#Spell_Properties for some reason that section has diferent editing options up the top, and i cant link it to the page with the effect description? *for the spell properties section Fanguine 20:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhhhh okay, thanks a bunch :) sorry i disapeard, it was 4 am and the power went off cus there was a storm about -_- heheh xD but yeh, looked at the script bit now, thanks! Fanguine 05:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Secrets Hey, I did a bit of work on secrets before, but mostly by listing the specific locations on the individual pages for each area, rather than on a single page. And for secrets needed for Achievements, their location gets listed on the specific achievment page... mostly because as the game expands, so will the length of the list if it's all put on a single page. Oh, and I renamed "Secrets" to "Secret Locations", just to make it different from Secret Recipes. --Defunc7 17:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That's true for many things, for example, a workshop location should certainly stay in the specific workshop page instead of into the profession page, but for secrets I think the only thing you could do to make the pages smaller is separate them by nation. Its not like there is anything else to put on the page, and clicking (or searching for), every single territory or every single secret will get a little... "annoying" thing to do. Specially since I wanna put maps and not locations, so if anyone wanna know about secrets, they have a list to look at instead of searching scattered info all around. But thanks, I will make a page for each nation then, and also thanks for changing the name :P Yechnagoth 18:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Out of Date Hey, I noticed you've been trying to use an "Out of Date" category on various pages... I don't think that's going to work. 1. You have to retag/untag/check every page every time there's an update. 2. Visitors might assume other pages without that category are up to date... when most of the ones, at least for spells, I've touched on are clearly not. --Defunc7 11:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It can be changed to OoD or just an "!" so that it goes unnoticed, and have in the category page a warning about that so that people who wonder what the hell is ood/"!" will know that, or just don't bother looking, but its there to help those who work on the wiki mostly. And though its not quite the same, nobody uses image needed either... There are tons of pages without image on items and other things and do not have the category, it gets a pain in the ass to look for them (I looked through all monster pages recently for example, I don't remember which ones I need to update now besides gobballs, and it is much better to untag something than to look them all over again). And well, its the same for stubs and images, you need to tab/untag them, too, just not as much. I don't always update something I see is wrong or outdated if there is too much info and I don't wanna do it right away, and I will likely forget what pages were or were not, the same for stubs and images, that's why I made that category, but if you feel its unnecessary, fine, delete it. Yechnagoth 20:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've changed it for Category:!, so its no more than a marker now, to avoid confusion. Yechnagoth 06:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Recently join this wiki, and looks like its growing big, nut i have some issues with teh iamge upload i use to edit another wikis but am just having issues in "how to get the images" xD from wakfu if you have some tips this will be very helpfull for me & the other ppl that its having the same problem. Thank you for you'r help and happy editing!! DungeonFeelings 08:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You can download a convertor here: adam.wincustomize.com/Articles.aspx?SID=59&AID=74756 Then go into your wakfu folder, find and copy a file named Gui, extract it somewhere, open the convertor, drag the folder into it after setting "png", then just find the image you want in there. Those images do not include monster images, though, I do not know how to get those off wakfu directly, but you can take a screenshot of them during battle with a white screen on that information window you can open. Yechnagoth 11:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for monster template and page layout links. I am very new to wiki editing and am still trying to learn how to use most of the features, sorry in advance for any extra work I might create with my editing "skills" ^^ On Bliblis, Tofus and creatures I just noticed your edits on the Gnarled Barklee's Forest page I updated yesterday. I specifically chose for Blibli (creature) over Blibli since the latter refers to the whole specie, which is an overstatement in this area. (same argument for Tofu vs. Tofu (creature) ) Although I'm quickly rising in the ranks of editors for this wiki, I'm still quite inexperienced. Any feedback you might have on my last edits would be welcome! :) --Waldorf 09:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I did not change the link, it still goes to the (creature) page, I just changed the name that appears. Just a minor edit :P (though maybe it may cause some confusion) And I usually ry to give advice for newcomers, but you're already doing very well! There's nothing to give advice on :) Yechnagoth 19:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at that! You're right! :-) (though, could quickly browse over my hoodlum additions?) --Waldorf 19:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They are all very good! :) Yechnagoth 19:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the governor voting system for me, i was just told ingame there was an ~82% disapproval rate for sabotage to get kicked, it was at 76% when i checked it.Wishing 23:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) NP, he did indeed need 82%, but because he had around 16% likes, because of the way it works it will always be a different number according to ammount of likes. Yechnagoth 00:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Also do you mind adding spell icons for the Feca spells that i am editing atm? I can clean up the descriptions and effects later so don't worry too much about that. Wishing 10:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope! Gonna add them for you =) Yechnagoth 10:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC)